I Don't Have the Right To
by kamahalanne
Summary: Soul was secretly in love with Maka and became jealous because of Maka and Black Star's date. They had a fight and they both ignores each other. Then something romantic happened to them, but it went wrong. What happened next? Rated M for some LEMONS.
1. Numbness

_**I Don't Have the Right To **_by G.R.A.B.

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer:

_**I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater.**_

_Here's another fanfic of mine, I hope you'll like it. This is the first time that I decided to write a story with some lemons... but it will be on the next chapter(s). I'll think about that first. hehe._

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_**for influencing me at making fanfics.**_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Numbness**_

* * *

'Soul, I'm leaving tonight.'

'Where are you going? It's already late.'

'I have a _date_.'

'With whom?' asked Soul starting to feel jealous and possessive of her.

'I have a date with Black Star.'

'What? There are _so _many guys in the world, why he?' said Soul giving her a hint that _he is available_.

'I just want to give him some chance. I admire him so much because he has _the guts_ to confess how he really feels about me.'

'Confess?'

'Yeah. He told me that he _likes_ me and he asked _me_ to be his girlfriend.' said Maka as she turned a little pink.

Soul felt like his heart was stabbed by a knife. He can't believe what Maka said.

'Are you okay?' asked Maka.

'Uh. What did you say? You said yes?'

'Not yet. I just don't want to have relationships as for now.' answered Maka.

Soul felt relief as those word came out from Maka's mouth.

'Good.' Soul smiled.

'Good?'

'Uh. Nothing.'

'I'm going. Cook dinner for me okay? Thanks.' said Maka and left.

'I'm happy that I still have the chance to call you _mine_.' Soul thought.

* * *

Without Maka knowing, Soul followed them on their date.

Everything went perfect. She enjoyed the movie a lot and also the romantic dinner that Black Star planned. She liked it and when their date was about to end…

'Maka… I'm not _forcing _you to love me back. I just want to be with you because I love you. I love you so much. I know you don't want to have any relationships as for now but _I'll be waiting_.' said Black Star seriously.

'I knew that you can understand my decision. Thank you.'

'I'll do _everything_ for you.' said he as they both smiled.

'Maka, let me…' said Black Star as he approached her. He kissed her on her lips, it was long but gentle.

Maka was shocked at first but she kissed her back. Black Star too was surprised that she will kiss him also. Their lips parted.

'Thank you.' said Black Star. Maka was speechless and was so shocked of what she did.

…

'I'll take you home.' said he.

'Uh. Okay.'

It's already 2am, so Maka thought that Soul was already asleep. She opened the door carefully not to wake him up but she found Soul sitting at the couch waiting for her.

'I thought you're sleeping already.' said Maka as she stared at him. As far as she can tell, he's _not_ in a good mood.

'What did you do with him?' asked Soul annoyed.

'Oh. We had fun.' she laughed.

'Then?'

'We watched movies and had our dinner. That's all.' she smiled.

'Liar!' shouted Soul.

'W-What are you talking about?'

'Why did _you_ kissed him back?" he yelled.

'Are you following us?' asked Maka.

'Answer my question first.'

'Now I know that a bastard like you _doesn't_ know how to respect privacy.' said Maka with a frown face.

'Do you like him?' said Soul becoming aggressive.

'Will you stop asking private questions like that? What's happening to you?" shouted Maka.

'You really want to know why?'

'Yes. I want to _clear_ things out!'

'I'm _jealous!_ Are you that _numb_?' answered Soul.

'What are you saying? _You don't have the right to be jealous because we are not lovers!' _shouted Maka matching his voice.

Soul stopped and looked at her.

'You're right. I am _not_ your boyfriend so I _don't_ have the right to… I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO.' he said at a low voice so it's kinda startling.

Maka was shocked of what she said. Soul went into his room and locked himself.

'Soul, wait! Come out! Open up!' said Maka as she continuously knocks at the door but there is no answer.

Maka gave up. She looked at the dining table and found some food. She remembered… she asked Soul to cook dinner for her. It was the _first time_ that Soul followed what she said.

She ate. The food is out of flavor but she still ate it. She ate it while tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

The next day, Maka woke up early. She was quite nervous because she doesn't know what and how to apologize to him.

She came out of her room and looked for him. He's not there even at his room. It's weekend so there's no classes. She wondered where he went.

After the weekend, Soul went home.

'Where did you go? I've been looking for you.'

'I'm surprised that _you care_ about me.' Soul faked a smile.

'Soul… I'm sorry.'

'There's nothing to say sorry Maka. I _hate _you… because you're so numb.' said Soul.

'S-Soul… Forgive me for what I've said. I'm sorry.' said Maka as tears started to form at her eyelids.

'Your sorry will not change everything.' answered Soul as his door slammed shut.

She cried.

It's Monday and they have practice about Chain Resonance but Soul doesn't participate. He's not going at school, so, Maka too decided to leave school.

'It's Monday, you're not going to school?' asked Soul.

'Isn't it obvious? We suppose to have a practice about Chain Resonance, but you don't participate… how can I join their training if I'm all by myself?' answered Maka.

…

'Soul, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry.' said Maka.

Silence answered her.

'I'm _sorry _about what I've said. I was carried away. I hope you understand.' said Maka lovingly.

'I don't hate you just because of what you've said.'

'Can we just be okay and forget everything about that?'

'I think… that's impossible.'

'I'm sorry, please forgive me.'

'Shut up!' he yelled.

Maka sighed and went to her room.

* * *

On the other hand, Soul was thinking about what he saw. _Their_ kiss.

'She looked like she _enjoyed_ their kiss very much. I think she's in love with him.' sighed Soul.

Soul opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of beer. 'I just want to wash all these pain. Damn it!' he said.

'I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.' he murmured as he drank all the beer. He was already drunk and started to break some things at the living room. Maka heard the noise he was making and she rushed out to see what's happening.

Soul lies on the floor with his right hand full of blood. Maka was shocked of what she saw so she approached him.

'Soul, what are you doing?' said Maka as she held her hand.

'Leave me alone!' yelled Soul as he pushed her away.

'Stop it! You're already drunk! That's enough.' said she grabbing a bottle of beer from his hand.

'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.' he said.

Soul's crimson eyes widen as tears started to fall from her eyes.

'I know. It's okay if you hate me, I can't do anything about that.' said Maka. 'But I don't want you to be like that because you're mad at me. Come on, take a rest now.' said she as she helped Soul to stand.

She put him on his bed and started to clean up his wounded hand.

'It hurts.' said Soul.

'I'll be gentle, don't worry.' she faked a smile.

She wrapped it up with bandages and now, she started to wipe a cold towel on his body.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'This will help you feel good. Are you still dizzy?'

'Yeah.'

'Take a rest now, okay. I'll just clean the living room.' she smiled.

He nodded. He heard her still sobbing so he followed her into the living room.

* * *

'Maka…'

'What are you doing here? Take a rest now.' said Maka as she sobs.

'Maka…please _stop_ crying.' said Soul as he wiped her tears.

…

'I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Come on, stop crying.'

'You're mad at me… and you hate me. How can I stop crying if I kept on thinking about that?' said she.

'I just… I-I love you Maka.'

'Are _you_ serious?' Maka's green eyed widen. 'Is this man _really_ drunk?' she thought.

'I became jealous because I love you. I like you Maka.' said Soul as he hugged her very tight.

What Soul said made her cry a lot more.

'You're that _numb_ also huh?' giggled Maka.

'What are you sa--' he was about to scold her again but he felt a pair of soft lips touched his.

They kissed!

Their lips parted and he became speechless.

'_I love you too idiot_.' said Maka as she kissed him again.

'Y-You love me?' asked Soul.

'Yes, ever since we met.' she laughed.

'For real?'

'For real.'

'I love you Maka.'

'I love you too Soul.' They both smiled.

'So, will you… be mine forever?' asked Soul sincerely.

'Well, if it's you… why not?'

'Is that a…'

'YES.' she smiled.

'Really?'

'I want to have it back!'

'Wait! I love you honey.'

'That's… disgusting. I love you babe.' she laughed.

'Well, that's more I like it!' he chuckled.

They both laughed.

* * *

**Well, I think it's better to have another chapter for this. Maybe the next chapter will have some lemons but I'm** **sure I'll suck on writing that. So… I'll think about that first. **

**I really had a hard time thinking about the title of this chapter. I thought it will be good if it's entitled **_**Jealousy**_**, but I changed it into **_**Numbness**_**. I really find it very boring and uninterested but I hope it's still good. hehe.**

**Jeez, my cousins are **_**quite**_** influencing me at lemony stuffs. God, I hate it.**

**As for now, read and review! **


	2. Just A Few More Thrusts

_**I Don't Have The Right To **_by G.R.A.B.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater.**_

_Here's another fanfic of mine, I hope you'll like it. This is the first time that I decided to write a story with some lemons... but it will be on the next chapter(s). I'll think about that first. hehe._

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_**for influencing me at making fanfics.**_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

**Lemons ahead!**

It's so obvious about the title. hehe.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Just A Few More Thrusts**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Maka, hold on tight so you don't fall off." said Soul.

"Uh. Okay. I'm just tired and I'm already sleepy." smiled Maka as she buried herself into his back while putting her hands around him tighter.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there."

"Okay."

They arrived at their apartment.

"Take a rest now Maka." said Soul placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll cook our dinner first."

"Aren't you sleepy? I'll be the one to cook." smiled Soul.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just wake me up when you're done." smiled Maka.

Soul finished cooking fried fish and rice. As usual, it's all burned out. Soul called her up but she didn't answer.

"Hey Maka, dinner's ready." he said as he enters her room.

... Maka just groaned.

"Wake up now already." he said as he shakes her gently.

"I'm tired." said Maka.

"I cooked dinner already. Come on, let's eat together... babe." laughed Soul.

That waked her up. "Okay, okay." she said as she stood up.

They arrived at the dining table and when Maka saw the food he prepared, she laughed.

"What did you do? They are all burned out!" she laughed.

"Well, that's the best I can do. I'm sorry." smiled Soul.

She chuckled. "It's okay. I'm quite hungry anyways."

They finished eating and Maka washed the dishes. Soul watched the TV.

"Oi Maka, stay with me tonight okay."

"Huh?"

"Sleep with me at my room."

"You're acting so fast huh... we became a couple about just 3 weeks ago." she giggled.

"If you don't want to, it's okay. I'm not forcing you to do it." he said getting quite upset.

"Fine, I'll sleep with you. It's th first time that I will stay at your room for long." smiled Maka as she sat beside him on the couch.

They both smiled.

"Want to watch TV 'till midnight?" asked Soul.

"No thanks, but I'm quite sleepy."

"Well, I think we should sleep now."

"You still want to watch TV isn't it?"

"No, I just want to be with you." he smiled.

"Okay."

"Take a rest now, I'll just take a shower."

"Okay. I'll wait for you." she smiled.

* * *

Maka lied into his bed and let her eyes wonder into the room. She thought that it was so dirty and messy, but it's clean and neat. His blue bed sheet blends with his light blue curtains. The weather's very hot but his room remained 'cool', like his personality. She never thought that she will be staying there for the whole night with him, but somehow, she really felt comfortable. Their relationship now is more than friends but they are acting too fast. _We never know what will happen tonight._

Soul arrived. He was wearing shorts up into his knee and without a t-shirt on, exposing his well-built body. He was drying his hair with his small blue towel and sat into the bedside.

"Oh. You're already finished." smiled Maka with sleepy eyes.

"You really waited for me."

She smiled. "Sleep now, it's already late."

"Okay." he said as he lies down on her side.

Maka approached him and kissed him on his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight too, sweet dreams." he said kissing her in her forehead.

Maka laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

It's already 1:20 am, but Soul is still awake. Now that he's sleeping with the girl of her dreams and the only girl that he'd loved, he really felt something... _the need on the lower part of his body._

He looked at her. The only thing that's running on his mind is... she is _so _beautiful, beautiful inside and out. He is so lucky that he had the chance to let her feel his love. _He loved and will love her, Maka Albarn, forever._

He brushed her blonde hair down to her rosy cheeks. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and that waked her up.

"Soul..." said Maka as her eyes wide opened. He said nothing staring at her red slightly parted lips.

"I love you Maka." replied Soul.

"I love you too." smiled Maka.

"I'm sorry to wake you up."

"It's okay. Anything wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to stare at you." he chuckled.

"Let's sleep." hugging her boyfriend.

"Uh, okay." he answered.

Even though he said yes, he really doesn't mean it. He kept on staring at her and kissed her forehead again... _then it started._

From her forehead, he kissed her down to her cheeks, then to her red lips... that _really _wake her up. She kissed him back and their kiss started to deepened. Soul was surprised that she kissed him back. He licked her lips for an entrance and he gladly opened her mouth. Their tongues played and explore each other's mouths. Their lips parted for air. Maka looked at his crimson eyes confused.

"Are... you okay?" asked Maka but there is no response from him.

He kept on staring at her lips and started to kiss her again torridly. He then started to go down and trail kisses to her jaw down to her neck. That way, Soul distracts her as he gently placed himself on top of her pushing his groin into hers. He was rewarded by Maka's soft moan. Soul then went lower, down to her collar bone then to her cleavage.

Soul was glad that Maka is so open to him that time so he continued. He then slid his hand under her top and started to massage her left breast then the other one. He looked at her angelic face once more and started to remove her top. Now, Maka is only left with her plain yellow bra, her miniskirt and her polka dot panties.

She felt embarrassed and immediately placed her arms into her nearly exposed breasts. Soul just stared at her and gently removed her arms and kissed the exposed part of her breasts. He became bored of this matter and unhooked her bra uncovering her large breasts. Back then, she doesn't even have some breast. He often bickers with her because of her flat chest. But now, he can't even see bad things about her. She can now be called a woman. Maka blushed and Soul grinned remembering the past.

He started sucking one of her pink nipples while he massages the another. Maka let a small groan. He did the same treatment to her right breast. After sucking her both breasts again and again, he trailed kissed down to her tummy and that made Maka chuckle. He smiled and continued. Soul reached the lining of her miniskirt and took it off and made her squeal. He looked at her slightly frightened face and he whispered to her ear, "Don't worry, it'll be alright." as he kissed her cheek.

He teased her and made her more _aroused_ as he rubbed her clothed core again and again. "I-It's h-hot." said Maka. He grinned and he placed her legs around his hips giving him more access to her womanhood. Rewarded by Maka's moan, he pushed her thumb in her clothed core making her moan louder. He did that again and again then her panties started to get wet. He removed her panties exposing her hidden wealth. He was pleased of what he saw. He then felt the _great _need from his length but he decided that he can still wait. Without any hesitation, he inserted his middle finger inside her... _slowly_, wanting her to feel great pain and pleasure. She nearly screamed and caught his attention. "I'll be gentle as possible." said Soul. He then moved his finger in and out several times making her moan louder and louder. She was panting and Soul stopped for a while. "G-Go o-on and d-don't stop." Maka said. He continued and inserted another finger. "F-Faster... h-harder! Aaaaah! S-Soul! Aaaaah! Aaaaah!" she screamed.

"Aaaaah! Aaaaah! S-Soul! Gaaaah! Ah!" she screamed as he inserted the third finger. He moved them in and out, out and in, in and out. He pulled his fingers and put them into his mouth sucking her juices. "Delicious." laughed Soul. Then Maka felt that she released more of her juices and Soul greedily licked them all. "Ah." he said. She then found her mate licking the leftovers in her moistened folds. She let out a groan. Soul then started sucking her core harder. Giving her a shock, he inserted her tongue in. He moved it in and out many times making her scream louder and louder every single thrust.

Feeling the great pleasure he was giving her and himself, he pulled his shorts down leaving him only with his undies. Maka was shocked to see a large thing behind his brief. Her heart pound like it was going out from her chest. Soul gave her a devilish look and slowly removing his brief but Maka regained herself and stopped him.

* * *

"S-Stop it." she said catching her breath.

"What's the problem? I didn't started the _real_ thing yet."

"This is wrong. What are we doing is wrong!" Maka said pushing him next to her.

"M-Maka..."

"We should stop. We are _not _doing the right thing."

"But Maka, just a few thrusts... okay?"

"No."

"Maka, please... just a few thrusts. This happens only once in a lifetime so please, let me _in._" begged Soul.

"I said no. I'm sorry." answered Maka brushing her back.

"URGH!" he groaned. Soul wore his shorts and left her alone at his room.

Maka immediately wear her clothes and rushed to where Soul is.

She found him sitting on the couch while his hands are on his forehead like there is a very big problem to think about.

"Soul..."

"Just leave me alone."

"What's happening to you?" asked Maka.

"I'm the one who supposed to ask that to you."

"Are you mad because of what I said?"

"You're not that numb isn't it? We are in a middle of enjoyment and then... URGH! You're such a big kill joy."

"Soul, I did that just for us."

"For us? What a heck!" he shouted and that made Maka angry.

"You're not using your brain isn't it? I DON'T want to get PREGNANT! I stopped you because I'm thinking about my safety. You're being selfish right now! Just to satisfy and please yourself, you're not thinking about me!" shouted Maka as Soul stares at her with a frown face. "_You're only 16 and I'm 15! We don't have the right to do such things! We don't even have the right to sleep together, to have a relationship like this! _Then you're acting too far? You're so reckless! This is _your entire_ fault, I'm sleeping there and doing good then you started it!" Maka shouted back.

"I know that already so don't say that again and again." said Soul as he stood up with a low voice and his head was down. "I _always_ don't have the right to do things... and _it always_ end up that it was my fault. Bad things that are happening to us are _always_ my fault, because you're _always _the one who's doing right. I'm going to rest." he said as he slowly went into his room.

"Why are you like that? You know, we'll never get this fixed if you're like that." said Maka talking to his back. His door slammed shut.

Maka let out a sigh and went into her room.

"_Always...?"_ she thought. She forced herself to sleep.

* * *

**Well, here's the next chapter and with lemons! hehe. Kindly wait for the next chapter. I can't decide for the next chapter's title yet.**

**What do you think about making _"Always"_ as the chapter's title? hehe.**

**I hope I didn't suck on writing this... Hope you enjoyed! **

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

I Don't Have The Right To

by G.R.A.B.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater.**_

_I hope you'll like this. I really planned that this will be the last chapter but now, I want it longer... maybe up to five chapters. It depends..._

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_**for influencing me at making fanfics.**_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next morning, Maka and Soul continued ignoring each other. Both of them seem like they don't want to forgive and forget about what happened last night, but Maka talked to him first. It's Saturday morning.

"Soul..." she said but silence answered her. She approached his boyfriend and made him look at her.

"What is it? It's getting irritating." Soul said.

"Listen. About last night, I'm sorry about those things I said. Everything's not your _only_ fault."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to play basketball with Black Star."

"You want to play first than talking about serious things with me?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There's something to talk about!" she yelled.

"I said there's nothing to talk about! You're _so_ irritating, so shut up! I _don't_ want to talk to you!" he shouted back as he slammed the front door leaving Maka alone with her thoughts.

"_Why is he like that? I want us to be okay but he's pushing me away. If I'm not concerned about us then I'll never talk to you again... but our relationship is important to me, so I'm trying hard to fix it! Damn it."_

* * *

Maka stayed at her room all day until he returned. She heard the door creaked so she rushed outside to see him. He looked horrible. His jersey's like you can squeeze it then come up with a large pail of sweat! His hair was glittering. He's kinda red maybe because of too much exposure to sunlight. Finally she spoke.

"Here." she said offering a small towel. He ignored it and sat down into the couch. Maka followed him but when she was about to sit beside him, he stood up and shut himself in his room. Maka let out a sigh.

On the other hand, Soul lied into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"_I don't want to talk to her as of now. She said that everything's not my fault but I can't feel that! I felt like I'm the one to blame about everything. It's not like I don't care about us but last night's issue is still fresh in my memories. I promise! I really think that I need to ignore her. I'll try because I'm... mad at her. Damn it." he said softly._

Without him knowing, Maka's listening at his door.

"Soul, open the door." she said.

...

"Soul, lets talk. I heard what you said a while ago... lets fix this, okay?" she said. Finally he opened it.

"You're the smartest in class but you don't know how to respect privacy?" he said impatiently.

"I didn't mean to hear that. I'm sorry."

"If you really heard and understand what I've said, you're not supposed to be here."

"Let's talk."

"What do you want?" he shouted.

"I want us to be okay. Please Soul." she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm mad at you! Can't you understand that? I am mad at you!" he said pushing her away.

"Do you really care for our relationship? For me? You're so selfish! You're mad at me because the things I said last night were true! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" she said.

_Slap!_

Maka's eyes grew wide and tears started to rush down her cheeks. She can't believe that Soul can do _that_ to her.

"Don't dare to question how much I love you. But if that's what you think? Call me whatever you want. I don't care! If I really don't care about you, I'll do _it _even if you said no. You're the one who's being selfish! No one can ever understand me... even _my_ own girlfriend."

"I think we'll _never_ be okay. If you're mad at me and you don't want to talk to me and you want to ignore me? It's okay. If that's what you want, I don't care. Slapping me that hard is an enough reason for me to be mad at you... but it's not the _real_ thing._" _she said softly as she walked out. Her fists are clenched like she wanted to punch his face endlessly.

* * *

Maka left even if the sky was so dark already. She didn't bring any coat or an umbrella. Maka wondered around the streets and finally, found a nice place to stay. She stayed at an old playground where dry leaves scattered all over the floor. It was silent and the wind blows gently.

She sat at a rusty old swing and slowly moved it back and fourth. Her face shows a blank expression and deep inside, she's hurt. It's already dark when the rain fell so hard and it caught Maka. Still, she stayed there enjoying the raindrops.

She got home about 11:00 and was surprised that Soul's still awake. Even though, she ignored him and grabbed her towel then into the bathroom. Then afterwards, went straight into her room.

Soul knocked at her door. "I prepared our dinner. You're not going to eat?" he said. No response.

"Open up Maka." he said but she didn't mind. "I said open up! Maka!" he shouted and started banging the door.

Maka finally opened the door. "I'm not hungry." she said in a low voice and teary eyes.

"Eat with me. I've been waiting for you for hours."

"No." she said as she attempted to close the door but Soul stopped her.

"Maka, let's talk."

"No. You said you don't want to talk to me. You said that you need to ignore me because... you're mad at me. You'll just break your promise to yourself. I don't want to force myself into someone that hates me."

Soul stared at her. "Maka..."

"I wanna have a rest. I appreciate the food." she said as he let her close the door.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, the two still ignores each other. Maka that night just want to ensure that she'll be safe but she said too much but she knew that herself... but Soul slapping her and saying that he's mad at her, really hurts her a lot. As for now, she feels bad about him.

"_I can't take this anymore! Even though she feels bad about me, I can't afford to see her like that." _Soul thought so he left.

After about a couple of hours, someone knocked at the front door. Maka opened it.

"Oh Tsubaki, what's up?" she said forcing a smile.

"Let's talk. I have some important things to say."

"Okay." Maka replied. They sat down at the couch and Maka prepared some snacks.

"I really thought about this a lot but I think you should know this."

"Yeah."

"I saw..." Tsubaki sighed. "I saw Soul."

"What?"

"I saw Soul... _kissing_ another girl."

Maka's eyes widen.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. I will never forget his white hair and pointed teeth. He's wearing a black jacket and brown pants with a thin black headband."

"T-that's right. He's wearing that when he left."

"I think he's with someone who's asking to be his meister and I admit... she's good."

"Thanks for the info. W-where did you last saw them?"

"There at the fountain at the middle of the city."

"Thank you."

"By the way, thanks for the food." she smiled and waved goodbye.

"Bye."

* * *

After Tsubaki left, Maka rushed immediately to the said place. She hid at the nearby tree and witnessed a horrible sight. What she saw broke her heart into pieces. She saw her _boyfriend_ hugging another woman and kissing her afterwards.

Maka leaned on the tree and slowly slid down to her knees. Her eyes are wide and tears are rushing down from it.

_Is he that mad at me? He really hates me, that's why he's doing this. Why is he like that? Am I not good enough? Is he really mad at me or he's just using that excuse to hide what he's doing? He doesn't... he doesn't love me anymore._

Maka was disturbed from her thoughts when Black Star arrived.

"Hey Maka, what are you doing there?" he asked loudly.

Maka immediately wiped her tears but her eyes are so teary and red. "Nothing."

"Are you crying?"

"Don't mind this." she replied forcing a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"I'll take you home if you want."

"Thanks but I want to be alone. I just want to think about serious things."

"Serious things?"

"Never mind, bye."

"Black Star, whom are you talking to?" asked Soul.

"Oh, I'm talking to Maka. I wonder why she is crying."

"She's crying?" said Soul as his crimson eyes widen.

"Yeah, she said she wants to be alone then she ran."

"Where did she go?"

"There." said Black Star pointing a nearby street.

"Thanks." Soul followed her.

* * *

Soul found Maka crying at the fountain in the middle of the town.

"M-Maka."

Maka felt like lighting ran down her spine and goose bumps appeared on her skin.

"What are you doing here? You're enjoying _that_ moment with her isn't it?"

"Maka, I can explain."

"There are no explanations needed. What I saw is already enough... _there's someone else_."

"Maka... it's just..."

"What? Do you really hate me that much? Maybe you just wanted to seek comfort to others then you found yourself with another girl. You still have a girlfriend Soul, don't forget that."

"I'm just carried away Maka, I'm so sorry."

Maka shook her head. "We're just a new couple then it's already like this! Soul..."

"Maka?"

"_Do you want a break-up?"_ she said sincerely.

Soul's eyes grew wide. "No! I'll do everything to save our relationship. Maka, please..."

"I really don't want to end this but... why did you do _that_?"

"I admit I did something wrong! Maka, I'm sorry. I'll not do it again. Maka, please forgive me. She's just a fan of mine then... I didn't intend to kiss her; she's the one who started it."

"But you kissed her back."

"Maka..." he said, his hands holding her hand. "I really feel bad about you but not a million fights could make me break-up with you. I love you so much Maka, I know you knew that. It's my fault and I'm so sorry. About everything that happened, I'm so sorry. You have the right to be mad at me because I felt bad when you said _no_ that night; you have the right to be mad at me because I shouted at you... those words hurt and also for slapping you that hard. I'm sorry Maka because I said that I'm mad at you and I hate you. That time, I really felt mad about you... but now, Maka... I'm sorry."

"Is there something between you and that girl?"

"There's nothing between us. I swear."

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Promise me that you'll never do that again..." said Maka with teary eyes.

"I promise I'll never do that again. You're the only girl in my life. I love you Maka."

"Don't be mad at me anymore."

"I'm not mad at you. Are we okay now?" he smiled.

She nodded. Soul then hugged her tightly. _"I'm happy that we're now okay."_

"L-Let's go home now." Maka said sobbing.

"Maka, stop crying now... please." said Soul.

"I-It's just... Soul." she cried burying her face into Soul's chest.

* * *

"It's okay now Maka. Stop crying." he said brushing his hand on her back. "I think this will help."

Maka looked at him curiously. He patted her right cheek. "Slap me as hard as you can, as hard as what I did."

Maka's eyes widen. Then, without hesitation, she did as she is told. Soul nearly fell into the ground.

"That was... URGH. It fuckin' hurts." he cried.

"I just did what you wanted." she smiled then she chuckled.

"Look, that helped." he smirked.

"Your right, Soul..." she said. She approached him and pulled him closer. So close that their foreheads touch.

_They kissed._

Their lips parted. "You're _only_ mine isn't it Soul?"

He smiled. "I'm _only_ yours... forever."

"I love you Soul Evans."

"I love you more Maka Albarn... I'll love you forever."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know it already Maka."

Maka pinched her back. "I love you more." he laughed.

* * *

**Here's the last chapter! I hope you like it even though I found this chapter quite boring... **

**I'm sorry because I took years after I finished this one. I wanted to add more chapters maybe up to 5. I'm still thinking about it... what do you think?**

_**This one's untitled yet so tell me what you want to be this chapter's title and also what do you want to happen next? **_

**Thanks. Read and Review!**


End file.
